In This World
by Koakuma Tsuri
Summary: 15/100 Found. Genesis remembers his past with Sephiroth through Kadaj. Angsty yaoi. Genesis/Kadaj. Thanks to Dom who fuelled my muse.


15/100 Found. Genesis/Kadaj/Sephiroth  
Thanks to Dom who wrote me a series of short G/K drabbles to fuel this… can't be easy to write yaoi when you're a straight guy… well… almost straight…  
I want an inner Sephiroth... how awesome would that be?

* * *

**Found**

In This World

Midgar had always been a wasteland.

It had always been a wasteland devoid of morals; devoid of humility and devoid of life.

Life came and went, never staying, always searching.

Searching for Mother, always calling, always louder.

But today, it wasn't Jenova's voice that echoed painfully in Kadaj's head.

It was _his_ voice.

It was Sephiroth.

With a tone so calm and mellow, nothing more than a feline purr in his ear, Kadaj was afraid of what would happen if he didn't comply. He felt leather-clad fingers around his neck, squeezing tighter as time passed, crushing the teenager's usual venomous confidence.

_Can't you sense it?_ The SOLDIER would hiss, causing the remnant some form of pain when he moved in the wrong direction.

Kadaj tried to push him away, push him out of his mind, return to finding Mother, return to complete the reunion, but he was curious as to just what Sephiroth was so eager to find.  
Ordinarily, he never spoke; probably deeming the remnants unworthy of the effort, seeing them as nothing more than pawns whose days were numbered.

Leaving his brothers behind, as they sifted through rubble, the youngest of the trio jumped down into the catacombs under the once bustling city. It was wet and dark, but nothing he wasn't unused to. His pupils dilated, adjusting to the sullen light from the world above. Far off in the distance, came another radiance, pale and blue, eerie and enticing.

Urged on by Sephiroth's insistent whispers and vice-like grip, Kadaj stepped through the stagnant water at his feet, making his way through the network of caves.

Treading forward tentatively, Kadaj finally emerged into the immense cavern that Sephiroth was silently ordering him to. Above him glowed a large sphere of what appeared to be water, but whatever it was, it was empty. Instead, bathed in the soft azure light, a figure sat silent and still on a small island, surrounded by murky black water. His position was somewhat awkward, leaned back and to once side, right leg crossed over the left and head supported in his left hand whilst the right held a small book to his eyelevel.

His long red coat pooled out around him, a maze of black leather straps and buckles. In the light, the bright cerulean of his eyes glistened, lips curved into a mysterious smile, tainted with the slightest malice. Hair was dishevelled, hanging in those beautiful eyes and running down his back, shining with hints of gold and cherry.

The hands around the remnant's neck loosened but in their place, the silver haired teenager was filled with some foreign sense of content; Sephiroth fell silent in his mind.

This was the man whose cruel smile and sweet, melodic laugh had filled his dreams; whose warm, narrow hands had run down his body, lips bruising his own… No, those were Sephiroth's memories, Sephiroth's dreams… and yet, it all felt so familiar, the sense of presence this man exerted and the way he looked in the light. He had seen this man in Sephiroth's most personal memories, where the scarlet man stood in front of the General, eyes hard and lips wickedly curved, how selfishly evil this man could be.

Content was replaced with hatred; a mixture of Sephiroth and Kadaj's genuine feelings, this man was responsible for everything…

Slowly, those pale eyes turned to the remnant, slanted in a bitter smirk as he lowered his book. "You've taken your time, Strife."

Kadaj stepped forwards, into the light and visibly saw the colour drain from the redhead's face.

"Sephiroth?" He mouthed silently, lost in complete shock.

Grunting and rolling his eyes Kadaj was quick to say otherwise. "No. I'm just a remnant, Kadaj."

"A clone?"

The teenager nodded wordlessly.

Genesis slid the book comfortably into the confines of his jacket and stood to his feet. "You're the threat to the world, aren't you?"

Kadaj shuffled his feet, stirring silt from the bottom of the pool. "Mother wants us to complete the reunion. Sephiroth wanted to see you…"

"And what do you want?" The redhead said smoothly, gesturing for the boy to approach.

Visibly surprised at the question, Kadaj's confidence remained elsewhere. "I want to please Mother," He mumbled, lowering his emerald gaze to the floor as he came closer.

From a distance a few feet, the silver haired teenager noticed how Genesis was a lot taller than him, clad in a complete 1st Class SOLDIER uniform and how stunningly handsome he was. He longed to reach out at touch him, but he shunned those feelings back into darkness, labelling them only as "What Sephiroth Wants,"

The pair stood in silence, only sounds coming from the water constantly dripping off huge stalactites and into the pool below.

Genesis stared into the crystal green eyes of the remnant, playing out bittersweet memories of when he and the General had been together. The affair had been fast, as had all of his relationships and ended badly, in fact it was fair to say it couldn't have ended any worse, and Genesis blamed himself for it, he made Sephiroth hate him, abuse him and on one account even rape him. And yet, here the General stood in his avatar form, young and oblivious to the world around him.

Genesis reached out a cupped the boy's cheek in a warm scarlet-gloved palm.

The teenager responded how Sephiroth did in the beginning of their turbulent relationship, his eyes drifted shut, lips curved slightly and he leaned into the touch.

It brought the sweetest of smiles to Genesis' face and without thinking he leant forward and captured Kadaj's lips in his own.

Physically, this was wrong, Kadaj was a different man – he was younger, shorter and far-less effeminate than Sephiroth, but it felt so right. They tasted the same, reacted the same, even though the sounds were so different.

Kadaj was no stranger to Sephiroth's visions, whether or not the SOLDIER wanted him to see them, was another matter.  
Kadaj was no stranger to watching as Sephiroth and Genesis were consumed entirely by their 'love affair' and lay intertwined, wet and smirking in bed sheets that could tell a thousand tales.  
He had grown accustomed to dreams of how the redhead screamed and writhed under the General, how his eyes glazed over and lost all sanity when he reached the edge of ecstasy, so easily pushed over by Sephiroth.

Genesis was so beautiful, and it hurt Kadaj to just see how their affections just withered away into bitterness and disgust.

And yet, here Genesis stood, pulling him closer, taking the remnant into his arms, holding him so tightly as if he were to be stolen by some invisible force and kissing him so softly and patiently, something Kadaj had never experienced before.

He was no stranger to the feeling of another's tongue teasing along his lip; hands groping their way across tight leather and into his long hair, but Genesis was different, his strong spicy flavour was addictive; it was easy to see why Sephiroth had become so obsessed with the man.

Breaking into a slight smirk, his confidence flooding back on account of his inner Sephiroth's glee, Kadaj cracked his mouth open, readily accepting the SOLDIER's intrusion, willingly submitting to his every desire, sounding out his pleasure to every flick of that delicious tongue.

Everything was so familiar between the two of them, even though this was the first time they had ever met, but everything was still foreign.

Genesis pulled away with a smile that was full lament, hand lingering on Kadaj's cheek for a few moments before dropping back down to his side.

"You miss Sephiroth don't you?" The silver haired teen asked when Genesis turned around, gazing back up to the luminescent sphere of water suspended above.

"More than anything," Came a quiet reply. More silence followed before the SOLDIER spun back, azure eyes hardened, an expression that Kadaj was used to seeing in the redhead. "You should go, we are enemies in this world,"

_In this world, but not in our own_, Sephiroth smiled, reaching out to run his hand gingerly along Genesis' cheekbone, along the smooth curve of his jaw and down his strong chest.

The redhead obviously understood the touch, because his eyes softened and he pushed the remnant away.

"You're not the same as him, Kadaj, just remember that,"


End file.
